Lace and Leather
by KCakaAlice
Summary: Based on "Lace and Leather" by Britney Spears. A little more aggressive than "Everything". Bella suprises Edward when he comes home from work.


So this is my second attempt at a one-shot. I'm glad you guys like my first one. This is a little more aggressive than the other one, you are warned. The song is "Lace and Leather" by Britney Spears.

Disclaimer: So sad, not mine

I was standing in our bedroom, awaiting his arrival. I heard his car pull up in the drive way, the engine shutting off. The car door slammed and footsteps came closer. Slowly the front door opened and that's when I heard him.

"Bella? I'm home," he called into the house.

A sly smile crept across my face and I blushed in anticipation for his reaction. I was waiting for him, my husband, to show him a side of myself he didn't know about. I was nervous as hell, but it was worth it. I glanced down at myself quickly, making sure everything was in place. I was wearing a tight, black, leather corset that pushed my breasts into impressive cleavage. Black lace boy shorts, thigh highs, and stilettos completed the picture. I stood with my hands on my hips and took a deep breath.

"Love, where are you?" I could hear his voice and his footsteps coming closer. "Bella?" He was almost there.

He froze the moment he stepped into the room, his eyes drinking every inch of me in. He looked confused, but pleased.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"You won't be doing any talking tonight Mr. Cullen. I'm in charge now and you will follow directions. Understood?"

His crooked grin slid into place. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good," I returned his smile, evilly. "Sit down on the bed," I said pointing. He followed obediently and I gained some confidence. I was happy that this was catching his attention. All I have to do is follow through now. To keep myself in character, I played the lyrics over and over in my head that had inspired me to do this.

_French finger tips, red lips, bitch is dangerous_

_Cotton candy kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush_

Damn right I'm dangerous. "Edward, I've been dreaming about you all day. Waiting for you to come home so I could have you to myself, ravish you. You will obey my demands as I do whatever I wish." I walked toward him slowly. I put my hands on his knees and shoved them apart as I stepped between them.

_I can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight_

_This feeling so strong, I'm putting you on tonight_

_Alright, let's go_

"Tilt your head back," I demanded. He willingly complied, spurring me on. I leaned down towards him and ran my tongue along his jaw towards his ear. I bit down on his ear lobe, eliciting a low moan from his lips. I smiled to myself.

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
You're one and only pleasure,  
All decked in lace and leather_

I pulled back from him and walked backwards until my back hit the wall of our bedroom. I smiled at him, placing one of my hands against the side of my neck. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip as my hand traveled over my breasts and down my stomach. I let out a small sigh at the feeling, imagining it was him. I heard a rustle and my eyes snapped open. Edward was slowly making his way towards me now.

"Sit down," I ordered. "I don't believe I said that you could get up. Now you'll just have to wait longer."

He returned to his seat on the bed with wide eyes, looking as if he didn't know what to think about this new side of me. By the end of it all, he would know exactly what to think, and he would be begging for more.

_  
Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure  
All decked in lace and leather_

I took a few steps away from the wall and slowly turned around, looking at him over my shoulder. I bent over, and slowly returned to standing while running my hands over my legs. My hands continued up the sides of my body, through my hair and along each other, raised above my head. I placed my hands on the wall in front of me and walked up close to it. The top half of my body rested against the wall and I spread my legs apart. My hands ran down the wall on either side of me and then came to rest on my back. I began untying the back of my corset with deliberate slowness, listening to his breathing pick up.

The black leather fell to the floor with a quiet thud, and I gradually turned around to face him, my breasts fully exposed. I could see his erection straining against his pants.__

Heels 6-inch, makes a boy want to bite his lip  
Look but don't touch, unless you want to loose your innocence

"Do you want me Edward?" I asked. My voice had a husky tinge to it.

His eyes were heavily lidded now and his hands twitched at his sides. "God yes, Bella."

"So eager. Soon enough," I teased. I loved having power over him. It was exhilarating.

I slid my panties down my legs, never letting my eyes leave his. His eyes were smoldering now as he watched me, filled with lust. I stepped out of the small piece of lace that had been covering me and made my way back to where Edwards was. I loosened his tie enough to slide over his head. I placed the tie over my own head and let it hang loosely between my breasts, causing Edward to stare. I ripped his shirt open, buttons flying, and he gasped. I slid my hands under the fabric, over his shoulders, and down his arms, removing the obtrusive fabric. I traced his sculpted torso with my fingertips, enjoying the reaction coming from him.

"Lay back," I told him as I pushed his shoulders. He quickly obeyed, keeping his eyes on me. __

Can't take it no more  
I've got to have more tonight

I bent over him and ran my tongue leisurely from one hip bone to the other, just above his pants. He groaned in pleasure. My hands found his knees and I began kneading his legs with my fingers, working my way towards his pelvis. I watched his eyes roll back into his head, just before they drifted closed. I ran my hands up the length of his body before delving into his perfect hair, with my body flush against his. His skin set mine on fire. I stood up gradually, tugging on his pants as I went.

"These need to come off, now," I told him. His eyes fluttered open and he came back to reality. As his senses returned, I could see my words sink in and he removed them quickly. "Lie back down and scoot back."

His hard length was staring up at me and I wanted him in a way I could not remember experiencing before this moment. I crawled up onto the bed on all fours, straddling his body, smiling mischievously. I licked and kissed down his chest, biting occasionally. He moaned in pleasure, gasping when I bit his flesh. I took his erection into my hand and lightly pumped up and down. I bent over, placing him in my mouth, my tongue swirling around him, and I let him go with a pop.

"Look at me," I commanded.

_  
This feeling so strong, I'm putting you on tonight  
Let's go..._

I hovered over him for a second as his eyes focused on me. Descending slowly onto him, I threw my head back and moaned. It was amazing every time, no matter how many had come before it. I began moving up and down on Edward, looking into his devastating green orbs. I braced myself on his chest and moved faster on him. The friction was building up inside me and his fists were clenching. I couldn't let this end so quickly.__

Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
You're one and only pleasure,  
All decked in lace and leather

I stopped abruptly, making him look at me questioningly. I climbed off of him and stood next to the bed.

"Get up Edward. Stand next to the bed." He did as a said, looking slightly confused, and absolutely adorable. I wanted to launch myself at him but that would come later, the caressing and romance. I bent over the bed in front of him and looked back at him over my shoulder.

"Move inside me now Edward. I want to feel your skin slapping against mine."

He moved quickly to follow orders, smiling to himself. Edward slid into me and began moving quickly. I felt incredible and I wanted more. I was insatiable.

"Harder Edward, I know you can do better than that," I scolded him lightly.

I heard a grunt from behind me as he pushed himself further. He increased his speed and force and I felt myself becoming dizzy, my legs shaking beneath me.

"Right there Edward, don't stop," I pushed out breathlessly. He knew just how to play me.

_  
Fantasy, courtesy of me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure  
All decked in lace and leather_

I closed my eyes and stars burst behind them as I clenched around him, my world stopping for a moment. He released into me right after, collapsing on top of me.

"Where did all of this come from?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I wanted to try something different," I laughed. He laughed along with me, our bodies moving together.

"Well, it was definitely different." He kissed my neck a few times before leaving my body.

We crawled onto the bed, him lying behind me, hugging me close. I sighed contentedly.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear. "I have to make it up to you. Meet me here tomorrow?"

I laughed at his question. "I'm all yours!"_  
_


End file.
